Troubles
by samanddiane4ever
Summary: Continuance of "An Irish surname". Winter 2014. S&D come to Boston. In "Cheers" Frasier, business partner of Sam, had a serious trouble. Frasier will have confidence in Sam to resolve it. Might Sam solve it? LAST chapter now. Read and enjoy. Waiting your reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers, I want to clarify that if these stories take place both Boston as LA, is for the reason that Sam and Diane are currently living between the two cities, ... do not want to return to you crazy. Hope you like.**

**First chapter . "Troubles".**

Boston, Logan International Airport . When you get to a place after a trip , there is nothing like being greeted by a friendly and familiar face. This is what happened to Sam , Samuel and Diana when they arrived to Boston from LA . They would with their suitcases on one of those carts that are in airports, when suddenly they heard a familiar voice calling them .

Samuel ! Messrs. Malone ! Frederick shouted to get their attention .

-Hi Fred ! What's up buddy! - Samuel greeted effusively .

-Hey , boy ! How are your parents ? - greeted Sam .

- It was nice of you to come and meet us. -Diane thanked .

-It isn´t important !- Frederick said politely looking at Diane.- Always a pleasure to serve a beautiful lady and her gentlemen. Later, he kissed her hand gently.

- Hey son. I don´t know that your friend wants to say, but tell him that drop my girl´s hand or I might slap his mouth, - Sam joked- . Everyone laughed .

- Well , let's go to the parking , 'said Frederick- By the way , Sam. When you can, My father told that you go to ' Cheers' . He insisted he wants to talk to you .

- Okay . With pleasure , 'said Sam .

After a while, they were in maiden Diane´s flat, now the apartment of Sam and Diane . It was good to be again at home ! .

- I didn´t want to be a busybody in your affairs ,- Frederick began to say - but I have a question to ask , if I may... that brings you to Boston?

- Well, you see - he began to explain Diane- As you know, Samuel will be installed in an apartment with Jessie , and I would like to see how they'll be . On the other hand I want to see my mother . She is older,and I don´t see her since Christmas ...

- And -said Sam - I want to see my father and see how goes Cheers and my business partner.

- Well,I´m glad. Always nice to have you here, -said Frederick- Welcome to your home !

Diane thanked much courtesy and kindness and made a slight bow. -"Finally someone who appreciates good manners! - Frederick thought.

-I don´t want abusing your kindness -said Samuel- but I'd like to come to my apartment. I think Jessie is waiting for me with a surprise dinner .

- But don´t you are staying with us? -Diane asked disappointed- .

- Mom ... I ... You'll see ...

- Let him ,Diane -said Sam to help his son-.

- Yes, well... I have something to talk privately with him -said Frederick-

Diane had nothing to do, just to give up and to let him go - At least, call me when you get home, -she told her son with discouragement, giving him a loving kiss in his cheek.

-I will, Mom! -Samuel said quickly- Bye mom!, Goodbye dad!

Once in the car, Frederick and Samuel are talking .

- Tell me, what did you want to tell me?- Samuel asked .

- Well, First...-Frederick said as he handed a flash drive - Behold the notes of all kinds that you missed while you were in LA. I went to your faculty and I asked some of yours partners.

-You are amazing ! Thank you ! - Samuel did not expect that, -Now tell me what did you want to tell me before ?-. At that moment he saw his friend's face darkened while driving his sleek BMW 3 series .

- It´s Tracy- Frederick said almost in a whisper .

- What's wrong ? -Samuel asked scared- .

- No. .. Nothing ... The thing is ... We are bad lately. We are realizing that we have very little in common. Also, she doesn´t get along very well with my mother, you know that my mother is very controller.

Samuel was silent before he continued.

- But, Tracy and you make a good couple and love each other...?

- No, Samuel, I think not. I see coldness and lack of passion in her. But I cannot blame her anything, because I'm not exactly Casanova -Frederick explained.-

- Do you want that I´ll talk to her? -Samuel asked-.

- I do not know what I want... By the way, we are here. -Frederick told him-.

- do you want to take a drink? - offered Samuel-

- No, thank you. It would not be a good company right now. Also, remember: Dinner for two ... Three's a crowd ...

Samuel got out the car and Frederick said goodbye to Samuel into his dark blue BMW.

Sam came downstairs access 'Cheers'. His heart beat fast. "Cheers" always would be his special place ... Entering he saw many familiar faces looking to him, smiling, but he might confess other people had not seen them in life. At that time, behind the bar, someone known emerged. -Sam! What a joy to see you here !

-Woody ! I haven´t seen you when I entered.

- Sure, because I was there behind the bar tying my shoelaces . How you might see me ?, Oh, Sam! I see you have not changed anything. Ha ha ha! -Woody laughed- .

- Neither you Woody, -Sam said resignedly- .

- Wait ..!,. Carla ! ... - Woody called her -.

-What's up, redneck ... ! Hey! Sam! Are you ? - Carla waved from the billiard room . Carla was approximated to Sam to embrace him.

-Hi Carla ! How about your sons? Sam asked .

- Will my sons ? Yes , clear as if you mattered... I believe there are more important things on the face of the earth , -'said Carla sarcastically-, better go to the office. Frasier has asked for you several times this afternoon.

- You know what happens? - inquired Sam .

-Maybe... but it is better you talk to him, -'said Carla evading a direct answer.-

Sam went to his former office . When he entered , thousands of memories were crowded into his mind, until a familiar voice from behind the desk , put his feet on the ground.

-Hi, Sam! Finally! -Frasier said- .

-Hello Frasier ! How are you? And Lilith ? - greeted Sam .

- All is well ... -Frasier replied- 'But I wanted to say something, if you could help me .

- Say me, -'asked Sam with some curiosity- .

- It is about Cliff, - his mother died a month ago, after a long illness, he was all the time beside her, looking after her night and day. Since his retirement, he was devoted to sightseeing, especially in Florida. But when the hospital told him that her mother was hospitalized, he came immediately and always was beside her. Norm was almost every evening to see Cliff and his mother. But in the afternoon of the day she died, Cliff and her had a great fight, I don´t know the reason, but... The death of that poor woman, the intense relation that they kept , the guilt of him, and , perhaps, the denial of this painful reality, was the perfect cocktail and Cliff went to pieces.

-Poor Cliff ! I didn´t know it! - Sam felt sorrow for his friend, the postman.

-Yes, poor Cliff ! -Frasier repeated- But the problematic for us was coming now: If you saw him now, you wouldn´t recognize him . He has changed . It has become violent, sullen , aggressive; hardly talks to anyone ...

- Cliff? Come on ! Don´t tease me ! - Sam was astonished - we're talking about Cliff ...

-Yes , I know! But you can ask people here if you want. Carla doesn't spend jokes with him now, for genuine fear- Frasier saw the growing disbelief in the face of Sam - Yes , Sam! ...And... I've already stopped several fights in this bar, with the help of Norm and Woody, in which he was involved. Without going any further , a couple of nights ago, a fight took place from Cliff with another guy here, with such bad luck that his opponent was unconscious and badly injured ... I struggled to convince the police not to decommission the bar and not take Cliff arrested . I´m sorry , Sam ... I know it's an old customer ... a good friend ... but if he keeps coming over to drink and cause troubles , they can close the bar, denounce or worse.

- I see, ' said Sam .

Now Sam had it all clear . It was really a dilemma. He could feel the hopelessness and helplessness of his friend and partner.

- Have you talked to him? - said Sam - You are psychologist.

- Do you think I have not tried ?- Frasier said desperately- But he doesn´t let me help him. Just let Norm approaching him sometimes, sit together at a secluded table or in the billiard room , and they spend the evening drinking beer. Maybe you , if you could talk to him ...

At that point, the conversation between the two was interrupted by the roar of the people who were in the bar.

-Noooorm !


	2. Chapter 2

_Dawned a fresh and beautiful morning on the campus of Harvard. Students came and_ went of his faculties. Like ants coming in and out from the nest . One of those students was Samuel . He was happy . He felt it was a new phase of his life, and had not started anything bad. Jessie had been in the apartment before him. Despite having limited means, the apartment was downright cozy . For this reason , Jessie was waiting for him with a special dinner ... and more ...

Now he was hurry, it was a bit late. Suddenly, something caught his attention. A petite brunette girl sitting on a bench. She looked sad. She was Tracy.. Samuel approached her quickly.

-Hi Tracy! -Samuel greeted her with his best smile- What are you doing to be so beautiful early in the morning?

- Samuel! -Tracy could say no more. She threw into his arms crying.

For Samuel was heartbreaking. He couldn´t bear to see her mourn. The two young stood thus, hugging each other, oblivious to the stares and comments of those who passed near them.

- Calm down, please, -begged Samuel- Tell me, what's happen?. Does it have to do with Frederick?

- Yes, -she said, nodding her lovely head- he came to me last night ... we talk, we discuss ... and let me ...

- But ...? -Samuel was puzzled.

- I know what you're thinking, but I saw it coming . Frederick has been trying to integrate me into their circle of friends , but I did not feel comfortable ... Then there was his family. His grandfather Martin is very funny , I fell him great, as his aunt Daphne ... Uncle Niles is also very nice.. a bit showy ... even more than his father. More or less I could get along with everyone, but his mother ...

- What's wrong ? Samuel asked .

- What's wrong ?- repeated Tracy- She´s crazy ! She treats her son as if he had two years. She manipulated him at will. I found that Frederick has three personalities : one, when he is with us , another when he´s in his circle of friends , and worst of all , when he´s with her mother.

- I understand - Samuel said to see how Tracy was altered-

-No, you don´t understand ! You don´t know what it´s to have a boyfriend with more personalities than Dr. Jekyll ..

- And Mr. Hyde ?- asked Samuel to lower blood joking in conversation .

- She´s her mother - said Tracy to follow Samuel´s joke-.

Both laughed. Tracy was now calmer, thanks to Samuel´s support. At that moment she thought that she did a good thing in her life, for to deserve someone as him. Since she met him, he had always been at his side, in good and in bad times, with his smile and her shining armor, ready to defend her any problems or danger.

Samuel yet saw sadness into her beautiful green eyes , he offered his arm. She accepted with a shy smile, and arm in arm they were walking down the campus. Samuel was hoping that Tracy could go ahead, with or without Frederick, although probably would be without him.

The previous evening of that day, returning home, Sam saw Diane busy unpacking the luggage. Everything had to be in the right place as her methodical and capricious mind told. They would still remain in Boston about fifteen days. Sam had left to David in charge of "Home Run" as used to do during his absences. When he got home, Sam greeted to Diane with vacant eyes. That detail didn´t go unnoticed to her. When Diane asked Sam what happened, he explained it worried. She pondered for a moment before giving her verdict.

- I think I know how help him, she sentenced with serious face.

- Oh! Yeah? Sam asked incredulously.

- Yes!- Diane said flatly- but we´ll go see him tomorrow ...


	3. Chapter 3

Once there , there was some neighbors clustered near his house, one of them about to call the police . From his house came cries and noises . Sam and Diane convinced to the neighbor to not call because they were going to try to calm him.

They knocked on the door. To their surprise was not Cliff who opened .

-Norm ! What are you doing here? -Sam asked .

- I guess the same as you , -said Norm - I left my phone to a neighbor in case anything happened ... so ..he called me .

-You're a good man , Norm ! - Diane praised him .

-Yes ! Sure... tell you it to Vera -said sarcastically Norm-

- Where is he? -Sam asked- .

- in what was the living room before they passed the seven horsemen of the Apocalypse...

- I'll see if I can make a coffee , -said Diane- .

Cliff´s house had nothing to do to how it was before, the clean, cozy and homely house that was a few months earlier had become a dirty and smelly hole: food scraps and empty bottles and cans scattered was everywhere . Even the walls in some places had spots of indefinite color and scent, whose provenance Sam chose to ignore .

In the middle of the living room couch was Cliff. He was disheveled , his beard grown and half dressed with an undershirt and pants . He looked drunk , defeated, with an expression on his face that mirrored a tormented soul with grief and despair.

-Hi Cliff ! How are you , boy ? - Sam shyly greeted with a forced smile.

- Who the fuck called you ? -Cliff asked with narrowed eyes, making a great effort to lift his head- Was you , Norm ? ... Anyway ... you can all go to hell ...

-Come on, man ! -Sam said trying to cheer -We are your friends! Do not say such things . We're here to help you .

- I do not need help -Cliff replied sourly- .

-Sure you need help ! - said Norm-

-Nobody asked your opinion! Better go to your house to hefix your marriage ...fat shit -Cliff said in violent tone- .

-That's not fair , Cliff was helping during the disease from your mother -Sam said scolding to Cliff- . Then he turned to Norm, who was putting his jacket to go home

- Do not you must consider what he says, it´s drunk, out of his mind ...

- No, Sam, -Norm said as he headed toward the exit- better I go, I do what I can, but I know when I can´t help more.

At that time, Norm crossed with Diane, that carrying a tray with a jug and cups for the coffee.

- Are you going Norm? -Diane asked-.

-. Yeah, I think so ... I'll see you in 'Cheers'

Upon reaching the room, Diane could not repress a gesture of repugnance at this catastrophe called living-room.

- Norm is gone- said Diane to Cliff-

- And you should do the same, -'said Cliff with an unpleasant and defiantly gesture- Who needs the help of a drunk former player and a crazy busybody ?

- Remove those words about Diane or I'll break your face! -said with fury-. Sam knew very well what was to be drunk, but could not stand anyone insulting to Diane.

Cliff had gotten what he wanted, jumped to his feet in position to begin his desired fight.

- Quiet everybody! -Diane cried as she stood between them -calm down guys! Is that clear?-

After a few tense moments, the two possible opponents went down their fists and their gazes.

- That's better, -said Diane-. Then she asked to Sam: -Please, leave us a moment alone-

- Okay. I'll be around if you need me ...-Sam looked askance at Cliff.

Once alone, Diane began to realize the plan she had in his mind since last night.

- Well, Cliff. Where do we start?

- Do not talk in that tone of voice, You aren´t my mother ... She ... is ... dead ... - He could not resist and began to mourn.

Diane left him mourn not a very long time. Cliffs´ binge had gone from stage violent to the stage of the laments and tears. That helped her plans.

- I know what you were attached to her. I am also an only child and I understand ...

- No, you don´t understand -Cliff interrupted-. It was obvious he wanted release the pain. That was good. So Diane was silent and listen assertive.

- My parents married young . It was crazy without thinking. Shortly after I was born. It was a long and difficult birth, in which almost mom and I die . When I was very young , dad left us . Here the problems started. Mom's family would have none of it, because she had married without his consent and hiddenly. Although she was married , people thought she was a single mother. The neighborhood looked her contemptuously like a whore or worse. I was treated badly for boys in school, but mom downplayed everything and she always tried to encourage me . Mom had to work to get ahead at home . She went at night classes to finish their studies and to help me in the school. She even bought an encyclopedia that we used to read every day! - There is longing in those words - Mom tried to make me an honest and hardworking man .

- And did it , believe me. Sure she must be proud of you there, from Heaven. Diane said in soft, warm tone .

- Thanks Diane -Cliff said wiping tears- Diane, I want to say that you come from a rich family, you might have everything at your fingertips , you could go to college . On the contrary, I could not go to college,I could only get an opposition to the Postal Service. My mother spent her entire life giving himself to me. So I did not marry . Partly it was to be with her and make up for all their efforts.

- That's very noble of you , - Diane praised to Cliff -.

- Well I never! - Cliff said reluctantly -, people never saw it , because always they have mocked of it.

- What does that matter? What do people care?- she asked rhetorically-

- Now all that does not matter , -'continued Cliff - The fact is that the last afternoon of her life , mom and I argued heatedly over something stupid ... I was angry ... and I went for a drive . When I returned to the hospital room , I was willing to ask for forgiveness , but ... what I found ... Cliff's voice trailed off suddenly. He could visualize that damn scene again as if it was happening again .

- Quiet Cliff ...- Diane said with tears in her eyes as she took her hand affectionately . Cliff´s pain was so great, that was palpable in the air.

- ... What I found ...- Cliff continued- ... it was a lot of doctors and nurses in and out of the room ... they tried to revive her ... I ran to her side .. .I called her ... but didn´t answer me . Two orderlies and a doctor me away from her violently , and the entrance to the room was banned . After a few minutes , the doctor came to tell me that mon had dead.

Cliff began to mourn , and Diane with him. Even Sam, who observed from the kitchen door, felt his eyes watering with that scene.

-It is not fair , Diane! I still had so much to tell her ...-said Cliff before returning to mourn- .

- Cliff , look at me. -Diane begged him- . It occurs to me one thing... I think your mother is still here in spirit with you, suffering helplessly watching your torture. She won´t rest in peace until you're done with your suffering .

- What do you mean ?

- Postman Cliff, you'll have to do your last delivery, your last postal service... You're going to write a letter with everything you were not able tell her, everything you feel now ... a farewell letter or ... "see you later " -concluded Diane- .

Although broken by grief, Cliff was far calmer than it had been in months .

- And where I send the letter?- asked Cliff-.

Diane cast a quick glance around her, until her eyes fell on the Esther´ sewing box .

- I remember your mother liked the seam... Well , -she argued- her sewing box is her mailbox. Write your letter and deposit it there.

- And ... how...do I start? -Cliff asked a little disoriented- .

- I do not know ,- said Diane tenderly- you must ask to your heart -

Cliff nodded wordlessly. He sat at the desk , picked up a piece of paper and began to write. It was not easy. Feelings were many, and they all wanted to go suddenly to shoving . Sometimes tears felt on the paper .

Diane made a sign to Sam that he interpreted correctly. They might to go out of there at that time. Cliff needed to be alone . They had managed to bring peace to this house , to this heart . For the first time in months, Cliff Clavin started to have peace in your soul.

Sam was impressed how Diane had managed everything . Once outside, Sam asked:

- How did you do that ? he asked,- How did you decide all that?

- It was easy -said with mock haughtiness- As you know I studied some psychology . A simple tecnica to confront a duel for a patient,it´s simply write , translate feelings on paper ...

-What smart! -Sam said somewhat mockingly-

-... And , did you write when you were very depres ... umm... vacation.. in Connecticut ?

- Vacation ... ? oh ! You mean... -Diane knew that he refered- She looked at him with a mocking smile.- Sam Malone, You are very curious...but that never you will know...


End file.
